


Spin-off 2

by Heleseruelise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heleseruelise/pseuds/Heleseruelise





	Spin-off 2

Spin-off 2, when Rio was a 3rd-year junior high school

That night,  
Rio was supposed to get enough sleep for tomorrow national test. However, the boy didn't go to sleep; but he went to the family room, only to speak with Raven.

"Raven."  
Rio called him, the black haired man who was sitting on the couch; taking a rest before he went home. The man responded to the voice owner as he titled his head.

"Why you still awake?"  
He spoke, the voice sounded irritated.

Rio told him, that he can't sleep and rather than looked up to his textbook; he more wanted to talk to him. 

"Just go to sleep. There's nothing we can share right now."  
Said Raven, nonchalantly. He waved his hand, shooed Rio to go sleep. But the boy didn't heed him and he went to sit next to the man instead.

"There  **IS**  something I want to talk with you."  
Said Rio, he was so serious.

Though the man didn't heed what Rio said, Rio didn't care and he just told him what he wanted to say, "I like you."

Raven thought he misheard or something. Made him correct the way he sits and face the boy, "What did you say?" his mimic said he wasn't believe toward what he just heard a moment ago.

"I, I like you." said Rio. His face was all read. "I.. like you. Really like you. I want to go out with you. I, I don't care if it's so wrong and taboo. I just-"

"No." immediately Raven said so, which of course made the boy angry and cried and shouted about how cruel Raven was. "Before you bad mouthing about me, you better hear my reason first. Will you?"

Rio refused to hear at first. He kept crying and crying, until he felt tired and stop doing so by him-self. Though he didn't cry anymore, but still, Raven didn't mind to wipe his tears print off. "Finish your school first, then we talk." he said as he gave a pat to Rio's head.

"I want to have a talk right now!" Rio sobbed. "I don't want later you just give me an ambiguous answer."

"I won't. Promise." Raven crossed his heart and then gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. It wasn't first for Rio. But, because of it, his cheek turned really red, like... a beetroot.

=Exam day, skipped=

At home, Rio's room

The exam day was over and Rio came to Raven to take out the promise. However, what Rio received wasn't an answer but extend of time to answer. Until his graduation, he said. Which of course, made the red haired boy disappointed.

The boy pouted, refused to hear any Raven excuses and ended up crying. Raven sighed and quietly mumbled,  _what an adorable crybaby boy_ , before he brought the boy to his arm.

Indeed, Rio was blushing. But, just a hug wouldn't melt his mood. That was why, he pushed Raven off and his cry became loud.

Though Raven asked him to stop crying, however, Rio didn't want to. All he wanted just, Raven kept his promise. If he did, then Rio would stop.

"Fine! Let's talk." Raven sighed, placed his palm on his forehead. Once a while he took a deep breathe and out and finally he said this, "...I do feel the same, but..."

 _But what?!  
_ Rio's mind wanted to ask so, but his heart was not. As he kept crying and crying, until his throat feel dry.

"Feel light?" Raven asked, as he sat next to Rio; who sat on the edge of the bed.  
Rio nodded, then gave him a hug and immediately buried his face onto Raven's chest.

For a while, both of them fell silent... not until the man sighed and caressed the boy red hair gently. He also spoke this, "I do feel the same. But, I never thought it would not be a one side. I mean, there's no way for you to like me back. You are a boy, a normal one. Unlike me..."

"But I am not normal either." said Rio as he tilted up his head. "I mean, I know two men in a relationship sound so wrong, but still, I like you no matter what."

"...I guess, I need to change my mind." said Raven. "I should not surprise to not receiving one side, but I should be happy to know the boy I have been taken care like me back." he smiled, then planted a gentle kiss on Rio's forehead. The same one like he did before.

"Then, we are going out now?!" Rio couldn't handle how happy he was. It showed from how badly he wants to shower the man with kisses, on lips. But, unfortunately... the man refused to as he blocked it with his palm. "Why?!" Rio shouted, his voice sound wasn't happy at all. "We are going out now! And it's normal if I want to give you a kiss, no?!"

"...Indeed I said, we both have the same feeling. But I never agree with the statement that we are going out."

Rio pouted, His face turned red, not because he was felt shame but anger. His anger took control over his behaviour. Rio, he went berserk and hit Raven countless times; while saying, I hate you.

Though it was feel nothing, but still, Raven needed to calm the boy off or else he would mess his own room and it was an unpleasant thing for Raven. So, immediately he gave Rio an immediate hug from behind. He also gave a kiss on Rio's temple, though Rio him-self kept struggling and saying he hates him.

However, Raven, he had had no intention to letting the boy off. He kept hugging the boy to his arm and shouted, that he would patiently wait for him to turned seventeen.

Rio stopped rebelling. He turned his face, facing the looked so serious Raven's face. The word Raven just shouted before, overwhelmed his mind. The word itself also made Rio didn't know how should he feel. But, "Why must seventeen?" he asked. "Am I not old enough right now? I mean, I am fifteen and lots of my friend at this age having a relationship."

"It would not be a problem if your partner is on the same age like you. But, have you ever think in my position? If we are in a relationship, what people around us will think about me? A pedophile?"

 _Why pedophile?  
_ Was the thing Rio wanted to ask, but... somehow it made Rio felt curious too for Raven thinking of his self that way. "..Can't you just ignore them, if it's not true? I mean, no matter what I want to date with you!"

"Even though I am older than you by 12 years?"

Rio nodded, which also made him think that his future man was way more mature than him and he probably needed to manage his behaviour; way more like an adult to match Raven.

"Fine." Raven sighed as he freed the boy. "I'll rethink about our relationship if you manage to satisfy me with the result on your graduation."

Rio wasn't happy, to hear that Raven still managed to bargain about the clarity of their relationship. "...But, if it's alright if I brag that I am yours?"

"Not without a status."

Rio frowned. His lips arched down, showing that he was unhappy. But his kind of expression changed within a sec; once Raven told him that how long Rio intend to be a junior high school boy.

"In reality, you already mine." Raven sighed. His decision to say that out loud, was enough to made the red haired boy unbearably happy.


End file.
